


Pillow Talk

by birdsandivory



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, Ignis Mothering, M/M, Noctis Mothering More, Promptis - Freeform, The Boyfriends Being Boyfriends, Tumblr fill, sick prompto, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsandivory/pseuds/birdsandivory
Summary: Noctis makes a perfect boyfriend and an even better pillow.For the Tumblr Prompt: "Do I look like a pillow to you?"





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Tumblr Fill for a very sweet anon over on my blog and I simply decided to post it here for anyone who would like to take a gander at it!

“Achoo!”

“Oh, gross, you sprayed me!”

“It’s not my fault! I’m sick…” The blond leant heavily on the prince beside him, attempting to concentrate on the television screen, having wanted to play a game instead - however, his royal caretaker would not have it. Noctis insisted otherwise, popping his  _Toy Story_  disc into the player before he could protest, telling him that it wouldn’t be any fun to work through a game if he was sneezing and miserable the entire time. 

Normally, Prompto would have stuck it out at home, relaxed in bed and pretending that orange juice was all he needed to get through a cold - having run out of liquid medicine and not quite having the strength to get up to run to the store for more, nor did he want to spend any more money than he needed to on pharmaceuticals. 

His best friend and faithful partner had caught wind of his odd behavior right away, his late text messages, the way he’d rejected an invitation to hang out for the weekend; it had been far too unlike Prompto, to refuse company (and a makeout session) without so much as an explanation. 

Noctis had been at his door not half an hour later.

And how he’d felt so embarrassed, as he didn’t really like the other man or any of their group of friends to be anywhere near his place of residence, lackluster as it was, but the prince had arrived with Ignis in tow and forcibly dragged him away from his home and to a more comfortable and lavish apartment that he knew much better. 

Such a thing did not occur without first stopping at the nearest pharmacy, a flustered royal purchasing an armful of cold medication and immunity tablets, ignoring Ignis when he pointed out that a simple bottle of cough medicine - in grape only, please - would do the trick, but alas. 

Prompto had been taken to Noctis’ bed upon arrival, first changed into a pair of  _Super Mario_  pajamas and tucked in tight. The advisor ghosting along had administered one dose of cough medicine before bidding them farewell once he felt assured that the prince could handle brewing a spot of herbal tea, which, as the gunner expected - tasted exactly as it would have no matter how it was made. 

It had been a bit more special than it would have been at any other time, though, he was sure of it - Noctis had made it of his own volition all for the sake of Prompto getting better, because he cared and that, that was everything. 

Of course, he tried to stay as grateful as possible for the extra care he was receiving from the prince, even when he’d spilled hot soup on his lap and missed his mouth completely when giving him his next dose of medicine. The gunner wasn’t really sure how many times he had bothered changing because of Noctis’ mishaps, but he didn’t really mind if he had ended up in a random pair of boxers and an over-sized sweater in the end, as being taken care of by his boyfriend was both a blessing and a curse that he did not quite mind enduring. 

Though, he did eventually have to draw the line at Noctis following him into the bathroom ever time he had to go.

It had been hours since he’d first arrived and probably seven pairs of pajamas later, but he was comfortable in bed beside Noct, watching a Disney movie they’d seen a dozen times - but he swore it was the prince’s favorite, what with the way he was focusing on the screen, the aglet of his hoodie’s drawstring in his mouth. Prompto had an inkling that taking care of him was tiring and stressful for his small piece of royalty, but he felt flattered that the man had bothered at all.

Feeling a bit of swelling emotion, Prompto shifted in bed, squishing himself into the prince’s side, wrapping an arm around his waist and burying a freckled face into Noct’s shoulder - getting as comfortable as possible. Tired eyes never looked away from the animated toys before them. 

“Hey,” there was a light huff and the blond could feel the warmth of the man’s breath rustling his hair,  _“do I look like a pillow to you?”_  He sounded irritated, but an arm still wound around him, gentle hand upon his back. Prompto only smiled into his chest, humming pleasantly.

“Sure do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are ever so appreciated. And if you have a prompt for a couple that you would like filled, go ahead and find me on [Tumblr](http://birdsandivory.tumblr.com)!


End file.
